Nuestro primer otoño
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Malec, smut]


**¡Hola! :)**

 **Vengo a dejaros una cosita malec por aquí :)**

 **Es mi primer fic de TMI y no sé por qué he tardado tanto es escribirlo (supongo que me he quedado con ganas de malec después de Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane :P y por el hype con la serie de televisión) espero que disfrutéis de su lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolo :)**

 **Disclaimer: Magnus y Alec no me pertenecen (ojalá), pero Cassie les hace tan felices que como si lo fueran xD**

* * *

 **Nuestro primer otoño**

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el cristal de la ventana resultaba hipnótico. A Magnus siempre le había gustado el otoño, desde que lo pasaba en su ciudad natal hasta los fríos otoños que había vivido en el Londres victoriano. Desde su apartamento en Brooklyn se veía el otoño distinto, lleno de colores. El gris del cielo casaba perfectamente con las hojas doradas que volaban de los árboles al suelo y con las luces de los coches que se movían por las calles de la ciudad.

El brujo extrañaba el calor que emanaba de una chimenea, el chisporroteo constante del fuego, lo sencillo que era perderse mirando las llamas bailando, sintiendo la calidez de un cuerpo al lado y disfrutando de una buena copa de vino. Vagamente pensó en que el otoño siguiente podría llevar a Alec a aquella cabaña que tenía en las montañas, quizá llevarlo a esquiar, aunque solo fuera una excusa para pasar un fin de semana a solas, tirados en el suelo de madera, fundidos en un abrazo y ajenos al resto del mundo.

Magnus cerró los ojos, todavía tumbado en la cama, y dejó que el sonido de la lluvia lo envolviera. Sin embargo, sintió la suave y peluda caricia de _Presidente Miau_ en la cara, para después escuchar un largo maullido. El brujo abrió los ojos, con pereza, y le hizo un gesto al gato para que guardara silencio y no despertara a Alec. Levantó un dedo y señaló fuera de su habitación, unas chispas azules salieron de sus dedos. El animal echó a correr fuera del cuarto de su amo, sabiendo que ya tenía el desayuno preparado.

Alexander se removió a su lado. Temiendo haberlo despertado, Magnus se giró para mirarlo, pero seguía completamente dormido.

La noche anterior, el nefilim había ido a su piso diciendo que no soportaba la situación en su casa, algo avergonzado y pensando que sin duda era una molestia para él, que tendría alguna cosa más importante que hacer. Magnus había dejado de lado lo que tenía pensado hacer esa noche, que consistía en conseguir una extraña flor de las profundidades del océano para una corporación que últimamente no lo dejaba tranquilo. El brujo se había sentido complacido por tener una excusa para poder dejar para otro día aquel trabajo, otro día en el que el tiempo acompañara más, pero sobre todo, se sentía feliz porque no contaba con ver al chico hasta que no hubiera pasado aquella semana. Alec parecía no comprender que siempre era bien recibido en su piso y que cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer podía esperar por él.

Magnus, haciendo un rápido hechizo, había preparado la mesa, con unas velas aromáticas y un mantel adornado con gallinas. Pidieron comida a un restaurante tailandés y mientras la esperaban, Magnus le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado.

No era nada nuevo, la tensión en su casa era más que palpable desde que sus padres habían decidido odiarse abiertamente, tal y como había dicho Alec. Isabelle también estaba irascible, debido a una pequeña discusión que había tenido con Simon y que él no lograba comprender por más que lo intentaba.

-Ojalá no tuviera que pasar nada en tu casa para que vinieras a verme –dejó caer el brujo.

Las mejillas del muchacho se habían teñido de rubor, dándole aquel aspecto adorable que al brujo le hacía perder la cabeza.

Durante la cena habían tenido una conversación tranquila y desenfadada, en la que Magnus le había contado, no sin cierta reticencia, lo que le había pasado en una ocasión en Tailandia, con Ragnor, cuando de repente, por no haber comprendido el dialecto propio de un hombre que vendía alfombras, se había encontrado sin su verde amigo, quien por lo visto formaba parte del trato.

-Tuve que devolver la alfombra al vendedor para que me devolviera a Ragnor. Le dije que si no sabía escapar por sus propios medios… me llamó desconsiderado… y eso fue lo más suave que me dijo. ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Y yo que tuve que renunciar a esa preciosa alfombra de piel de tigre por él!

Alec había roto a reír, con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos azules. El brujo había pensado que por fin comenzaba a hacer efecto el cóctel que le había dado, después de mucho insistir. El cazador de sombras estaba más sonrojado que de costumbre y también sonreía con más frecuencia, aunque el brujo no tenía claro si aquello era por el alcohol o él mismo tenía algo que ver.

Después de la cena, Magnus se había desecho de los restos de la cena, pero había dejado las velas encendidas, haciendo que un suave aroma a sándalo se extendiera por toda la cocina. Habían pasado al sofá, mientras Alec le contaba algo sobre Jace. Magnus había fingido que le prestaba atención, pero lo cierto era que se sentía hechizado por el tono modulado de su voz y su manera de contar las cosas.

-Y entonces le dije que si quería ser vendedor de repollos que se mantuviera alejado de las hadas, porque se lo tomarían como una ofensa personal –el brujo asintió, sonriendo. Y Alec había fruncido el ceño-. ¡Magnus! ¿Me estás haciendo caso?

-Claro que sí. Tu amigo quiere disfrazarse de repollo para infiltrarse en el reino de las hadas –el nefilim volvió a reír, al parecer sin importarle que no le estuviera haciendo caso-. ¿No estabas diciendo eso?

Alec había cerrado los ojos y sacudido la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo revuelto se removiera con suavidad. Magnus le llevó una mano a la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en su melena negra y acercándose lentamente a él. Podía ver la anticipación en sus ojos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él se vería igual de impaciente que Alec por perderse en él. Sus labios se encontraron y la mano del cazador de sombras se posó sobre su pecho, enlazándose en la camiseta que llevaba, en la que ponía con lentejuelas _Fashion will NEVER die_. Magnus le había mordido el labio inferior y él había dejado escapar un suave gemido. Los dedos del brujo se aferraron con más fuerza a su pelo y profundizó el beso, empujándolo suavemente sobre el sofá, hasta que Alec quedó tumbado y el brujo sobre él.

Todavía no habían ido más allá de aquellos besos suaves y tiernos. Magnus no quería presionar al chico, quería esperar a que estuviera preparado y, sobre todo, seguro de que aquello era lo que quería. De momento, Alec parecía conformarse con aquello y a él no le importaba esperar. No había nada de malo en perderse en aquellos largos besos con aquellas caricias tan tiernas que parecían estar retando al tiempo.

 _Que esto nunca tenga fin_ , pensó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Magnus se separó unos milímetros de Alec y dejó escapar un suave suspiro contra sus labios. Un suave suspiro en el que sin darse cuenta había puesto todo su miedo irracional a que su relación no saliera bien. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando las manos del nefilim dejaron de tocarlo. Magnus abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de él, llenos de ese profundo pánico que lo ocupaban a veces.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

Magnus sonrió, como cada vez que la inseguridad del cazador de sombras lo hacía pensar que estaba metiendo la pata. Deseó tener esa facilidad que tenía Alec para dejarlo sin palabras, esa sinceridad para expresar sus sentimientos hacia él más allá de todo lo superficial. _Me gustas_ , le había dicho, así, con esa sencillez que solo podía darle la inocencia de sus dieciocho años.

-Nada, Alexander. No has hecho nada –Magnus apoyó la frente en la de él y volvió a suspirar-. Es solo que… me gustaría poder detener el tiempo. Si no acarreara tantas consecuencias nocivas y todo eso, claro.

Alec alargó una mano hasta su rostro y la posó sobre él, acariciándolo.

-También a mí –dijo el Lightwood.

Magnus sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a morderlo, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de aquella insulsa camiseta blanca con la que Alec se había presentado en su casa. Sus dedos acariciaron su torso, recorriendo las cicatrices que lo cubrían y sintiendo el diferente tacto de las marcas. El brujo no tardó en deshacerse de la camiseta y de la suya propia. Se permitió disfrutar durante unos instantes de la mirada azul del nefilim antes de volver a besarlo. Los dedos temblorosos de Alec volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo y Magnus podía sentir en sus labios cómo lo estaba afectando aquella situación. Sonrió contra su boca, ignorando la molestia que comenzaban a ser los pantalones. Rompió el contacto con sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su mandíbula, con suaves besos, hasta que sus dientes se encontraron mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Alec gimió.

-Ma-Magnus…

El brujo se percató entonces de la mirada que le dirigía. La mezcla entre miedo y deseo seguía palpitando en sus ojos azules, y de nuevo parecía estar ganando el miedo. Las manos del subterráneo se aferraron de nuevo a su pelo y sus labios fueron hasta su frente, para darle un suave beso.

-Tranquilo… -le susurró.

-Creo que todavía no estoy preparado –contestó él, en el mismo tono de voz, completamente sonrojado.

-Lo sé –sonrió Magnus-. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Solo haremos lo que te sientas preparado para hacer y cuando sientas que lo estés.

-No quiero… decepcionarte.

Magnus lo había besado, intentando imprimir en aquel gesto todo lo que sentía, aquel sentimiento que le recorría de los pies a la cabeza y que le hacía sentir como si estuviera en mitad de un huracán. Aquel sentimiento que hacía que el resto del mundo pareciera algo secundario al lado de un beso de Alec.

Cuando se separó de él, no le sorprendió comprobar que el muchacho lo miraba interrogante, sin duda esperando su respuesta.

-Quiero que dejes de pensar que me decepcionas, por favor –el brujo estuvo a punto de decir que lo único que le decepcionaba era su ropa, pero se contuvo a tiempo, con la certeza de que decir algo así estropearía el momento-. No me decepcionas. Eres… como un sueño. Eres mi sueño, mi ángel, mi Alexander.

-Te quiero, Magnus.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tan simple, tan sencillo… tan sincero. Magnus se levantó, cogiéndolo de la mano, y lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Los dedos de Alec temblaban entre los suyos y él se los apretó con fuerza.

-Ven conmigo.

En cuanto hubieron llegado a la habitación de Magnus, el brujo lo abrazó, buscando de nuevo su boca, sus labios, su lengua juguetona. Las manos de Alec sostuvieron su rostro y Magnus bajó hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, tirando de él. Pudo sentir cómo el chico entraba en tensión, le mordió el labio con suavidad antes de que pudiera apartarse, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. Unas chispas azules brotaron de sus dedos y de pronto ninguno de los dos tenía pantalones. Alec se separó de él, con la respiración acelerada.

-No me digas que no te sientes mucho más cómodo así –bromeó Magnus, alzando una ceja.

De nuevo, el nefilim se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo. A Magnus no le pasó desapercibido que sus ojos se habían posado en su ropa interior.

-¿Llevas unos calzoncillos de un plátano con tutú? –preguntó, visiblemente incrédulo, aunque con un deje divertido.

Magnus sonrió y sus dedos rozaron su mandíbula, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Ya hablaremos de tu gusto por la moda…

Alec rio, mucho más relajado y Magnus se dirigió hasta su cama, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera, algo que él hizo después de unos cuantos pasos. Cuando llegó a la cama, Magnus ya estaba tumbado y pudo ver cómo Alec hacía todo lo posible por no mirar sus calzoncillos. O más bien… lo que había dentro. Finalmente, el cazador de sombras se sentó junto a él en la cama y ambos permanecieron allí unos segundos, simplemente mirándose en silencio.

Magnus le había pedido que se quedara a dormir allí, con él, esta vez en su cama, aunque no estuviera preparado para ir más allá en su relación, seguro que no tenía ningún inconveniente en quedarse con él y dormir a su lado, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. En cuanto se lo propuso, el brujo se arrepintió, temiendo espantarlo y que saliera corriendo, pero Alec había asentido lentamente, antes de acurrucarse junto a él, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Había algo de especial en aquellos momentos, pensaba el brujo, de nuevo observando la lluvia caer sobre la ventana, mientras las gotas luchaban entre ellas por ver quién llegaba primero al final del cristal. Había algo en aquella magia de las primeras noches que pasaban juntos. Algo que no tenía el resto del mundo, algo que no había experimentado antes. El miedo de Alexander, la sencillez y la profundidad de sus sentimientos. La pureza con la que lo miraba… El suave sonido de su respiración acompasada mientras dormía.

Magnus sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Hacía… tantos años que no sentía algo así. Hacía tanto que no tenía tanto miedo de que le hicieran daño.

El brujo se incorporó hasta que su boca estuvo de nuevo a la altura de la frente del chico. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que no se había levantado en mitad de la noche para vestirse y que seguía desnudo. Lo besó de nuevo, con suavidad, en la frente, y aunque el nefilim no pareció inmutarse, Magnus se estremeció.

-Gracias, Alexander –murmuró, mientras sus dedos acariciaban aquellos endiablados pómulos-. Te amo.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias :)**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¿Me lo dices en un review?**

 **¡Hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
